


The Present Is Better

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Bucky doesn't let Steve get lost in the past.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Kudos: 5





	The Present Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Colors of the Season  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Holiday Market

"Look at all of this." Steve smiled at the sight. They were at a busy holiday market in Coney Island. Dressed in civilian clothes, with hats and gloves on, they were just two men in the crowd. No one recognized them, no one stopped them for autographs. It was nice. "It's almost like being back home."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Your memory must have been screwed up, because it's nothing like home. We didn't have all of these lights. I can't smell the cars and the horses. Do you remember the horses when we were growing up? And all the manure? The smell, it was awful."

"How can I forget? The smell would send me into coughing fits for hours," Steve said. "And it's not exactly the same, but the feeling is the same. People coming out, being nicer, kinder."

"Careful, it's nostalgia making you talk. You forget the many fights you got into, because people weren't that nice. Remember that time you fought with Billy on Christmas, because he was telling all the children that Santa wasn't real?"

Steve sighed. "I do. He made little Maddie cry. I couldn't let him keep doing that; I had to say something"

"Of course you did. You could never think of yourself when there was a bully around, always ready to save the world." Bucky squeezed Steve's hand while turning his head to kiss him. "The feeling of the season would have gotten us beaten or maybe killed for doing this. All in all, I like the present better."

Steve smiled. "Now that you mention, this is much better."

"Good, now let's get terrible presents for everyone and go home. I plan to have you naked as soon as we get inside."

The smile got brighter. "You're right, the present is better."


End file.
